Code Lyoko : XANA Reawakened OCs Needed!
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: The name say it all
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko : XANA Reawakened**

**OCs Wanted!**

**(A/N Okay, I have been dying to do a Code Lyoko fic. But, I need OCs! Because, I, An Anime Fangirl, have no ideas for any OCs. I know, it's sad. I have only two OCs. Yeah, so I need help.)**

**The List!**

Name (First and Last) -

Nickname (optional) -

Age -

Grade -

Dorm? (Yes or no) -

Roommate (only if you have a dorm) -

Looks (hair color, eye color, skin tone, height, etc.) -

Body (skinny, curvy, etc.) -

Marking (scars, tattoos, etc) -

Normal Clothing -

Swim Wear -

Formal Wear -

Night Wear -

Accessories (necklaces, bracelets, etc.) -

Lyoko Wear -

Weapon -

Vehicle -

Abilities -

Fighting Style -

Personality -

Life Story (Detailed please) -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Grades -

Paired Up (Yes or no) -

Favorite Music (artist, band, etc.) -

Favorite Color (can be more than one) -

Favorite Book Series (can be manga) -

Ideas (XANA attacks, mini-plots, main plots, XANA monsters, etc.) -

Other (anything I have forgotten) -

**Examples (And my OCs)**

Name (First and Last) - Galleria Stephanie Della Robbia

Nickname (optional) - Steph, Gall, Stephy, Stephanie, Gally

Age - 16

Grade - 10th

Dorm? (Yes or no) - Yes

Roommate (only if you have a dorm) - Yes

Looks (hair color, eye color, skin tone, height, etc.) - Long, straight black hair that reaches to her back, ice-blue eyes, tan skin, 5'9

Body (skinny, curvy, etc.) - She has all the curves a girl could ask for.

Marking (scars, tattoos, etc) - None

Normal Clothing - A blue, ripped up jean jacket over a black tank top with gold, silver, and red roses on it, black jeans, and stiletto black boots

Swim Wear - Black bikini with silver stars on it

Formal Attire - A rose red dress that reaches to her mid-thigh, matching red heels with a crescent moon etched in diamonds.

Night Wear - A black silk nightgown

Accessories (necklaces, bracelets, etc.) - She wears ruby earrings, a crescent moon pendant and hair clip, with some silver bracelets on both wrists

Lyoko Wear - A black leotard with red flames with black slacks, a red sash with dark blue flames with a silver crescent moon pendant and hair clip. She also has a tiger-striped tail that was red and it had black stripes, ears, and paws the same way, like her father.

Weapon - A long, silver scythe with a long black handle

Vehicle - A Overboard like Odd's only its black and red with silver flames

Abilities - She has total control over the element fire, her scythe can make gales that slice through enemies and like her father, she has visions of the future, but she cannot control them.

Fighting Style - Steph likes to fight long distance with her control for fire and the gales from her scythe. She also likes to slash and stab her opponents with her scythe.

Personality - Stephanie is kinda like her father, in the sense that she goes out on dates a lot, eating like there's no tomorrow, and is funny. She is very sarcastic and loves to party and is very popular. But, she also has a goth, almost emo side to her. She likes to be alone, either reading, writing, drawing, or a mix-up of all three. She is known to be the most beautiful, powerful, gothic girl in all of Kadic. Also, she is a great musician, like her father and can play the guitar.

Life Story (Detailed please) - Stephanie was born in Miami. Her father, Odd Della Robbia, was one of original Lyoko Warriors when he was at Kadic. She doesn't know her mother, as she one day gave Stephanie to Odd and Odd nor Steph as seen her since. She and Odd moved back near Kadic, but she told her father straight up "I want a dorm." and Odd didn't fight about this. They, most of the time, get alone perfectly. She hates country music for some unknown reason. She, like her father, snuck in her pet, a cat named Sora, into Kadic.

Likes - Music, drawing, singing, reading, playing the guitar, writing, going to parties, dating hot guys, fire, stars and moons

Dislikes - Annoying people, country music

Grades - A's in fine arts, C's in everything else

Paired Up (Yes or no) - Yes

Favorite Music (artist, band, etc.) - Evanescence, Flyleaf, Paramore, Linkin Park, 3 Days Grace, Three Doors Down, Daughtry, One Republic, Maroon 5

Favorite Color (can be more than one) - Black, red, ice-blue, silver

Favorite Book Series (can be manga) - Nightmare Inspector, Warriors, House of Night, Fullmetal Alchemist, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts

Ideas (XANA attacks, mini-plots, main plots, new XANA monsters, etc.) - None. DX

Other (anything I have forgotten) - Her eyes turn red when mad

* * *

Name (First and Last) - Alexis Amanda Belpois

Nickname (optional) - Alex, Al, Ally

Age - 16

Grade - 10th

Dorm? (Yes or no) - Yes

Roommate (only if you have a dorm) - Yes

Looks (hair color, eye color, skin tone, height, etc.) - Golden blonde hair to her shoulders with pink highlights, jade-green eyes, slightly tan skin, 5'8

Marking (scars, tattoos, etc) - A small scar on the back of her neck.

Normal Clothing - Wears a white vest over a dark blue tank top, white jeans, and white Nikes

Swim Wear - Gold bikini

Formal Wear - A electric blue dress that goes to the knees, and gold sparkly heels

Night Wear - A white t-shirt and black boxers

Accessories (necklaces, bracelets, etc.) - Wears jade earrings

Lyoko Wear - A jade-green shirt that shows her stomach and over that is a darker green bra, dark green jeans, and light green shoes. Her hair is in a bun and in there are white lilies, almost covering the bun. She also has a heart necklace when she passes her hand over it, she gets wings like Aeltia, but they are light green.

Weapon - Energy Spheres like Aeltia but they are light green.

Vehicle - Doesn't need one, but will sometimes ride with someone else.

Abilities - Like her mother she uses her Energy Spheres to fight, but they cover her whole hand so her could either shoot them or punch her enemies head-on. She likes long distance.

Fighting Style - She fights her enemies long distance.

Personality - Alex is a team player. She loves to help her friends and she makes friends with just about everyone. She's pretty close with all her friends, and if anyone is messing with them, she takes them out. No matter who they are, no matter where they are.

Life Story (Detailed please) - Alex was born in New York City. One of her best friends was murdered by their mother and Alex was traumatized by it. She swore that from that day and on, she will protect her friends from _anything._ She didn't think that an evil virus named XANA would come into the picture, but nevertheless, she fights for her friends. She was sent to Kadic because her mother and father, Jeremy and Aeltia, travel a lot. Like her mother and father, Alex is very smart, and gets A's in everything she does. But, she sucks in relationships.

Likes - Her friends, music, sleeping

Dislikes - Annoying people

Grades - A's in everything

Paired Up (Yes or no) - Yes

Favorite Music (artist, band, etc.) - Paramore, Lady Gaga, Taylor Swift, Kelly Clarkson, Simple Plan, Guns n Roses, Maroon 5

Favorite Color (can be more than one) - Jade-green, dark green, gold

Favorite Book Series (can be manga) - Twilight, Vampire Dairies, Cheeky Angel, Vampire Academy

Ideas (XANA attacks, mini-plots, main plots, XANA monsters, etc.) - None. DX

Other (anything I have forgotten) - Nope

**Me - I just learned that Jeremy and I are both nearsighted. YAY! NEARSIGHTED PEOPLE FTW!**

**Anyway, I WILL ACCPET ALL OCS! Well, I want about 4 main characters, excepting Steph and Alex. The will be in the group. All the other characters will be side characters. And I need one person to run the supercomputer. **

**So! When I decided on the 4 main OCs, I will update this on who made it! **

**Also, here are some rules for you guys.**

**1. Please be original! You can have a OC that is in another fanfic, but you got to be original.**

**2. Your OC cannot be invincible. No one is . . . Expect XANA. I guess he is kinda invincible, since he lived through all the stuff the gang did to him. **

**3. Your OC cannot be the kids of the original Lyoko Warriors. As you can see, Steph is Odd's daughter and Alex is Jeremy's and Aeltia's daughter, we already have 2 so please don't put that. **

**4. You can have as many OCs as you want. I really don't care how many. Actually, it kinda helps, it gives me a big selection of choices. **

**BTW! I promised myself I was going to do this . . . Well, I'm making a Nightmare Inspector fanfic and I promised myself in every story I would make a notice. So, please check that out. **

**Steph - That it?**

**Me - I guess so.**

**Alex - REVIEW!**

**STEPH -REVIEW!**

**ME - REVIEW!**


	2. WHO MADE IT!

**Code Lyoko : XANA Reawakened**

**Who Made It! Alright people, I had so hard choices since a lot of the OCs peeps were really good, but I have made my decision! Here is the new**

**Lyoko Warriors!**

**

* * *

**

**Blake Kydd (VXWolf)**

**Morgan Xenia Stones (AwesomeFanFictionAuthor)**

**Patricia Wyatt (Charmed Antiques)**

**Galleria Stephanie Della Robbia (An Anime Fangirl)**

**Alexis Amanda Belpois (An Anime Fangirl)**

**Dominic Findlay (VXWolf)**

**Me - Tada! It was really hard for me, but I decided! As you can see, there are more girls than guys, but in the show, the guys outnumber the girls, so, I thought it would be funny to have more girls.**

**GIRL POWER!**

**Anyway, I have a couple of XANA attacks planned up already, as also some mini-plots. I can tell this will be epic.**

**BTW! For all the other OCs I didn't choose, not to worry! I'll use you guys, but you guys aren't the main OCs people.**

**That's it for now, I'll most likely have this up by next week. **

**Why? I don't have f-ing Internet at my place, so I have to go to the library or Starbucks.**


End file.
